headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain chess/Character Rankings
Hello everyone! This is my rankings article from the April 2015 Update. As I said, I have not unlocked all of the characters, but with the play with any character glitch, I have tested them. now it's DECISION TIME!!! However, it was a very hard decision, but I don't mind of any criticism. Characters are marked out of 100%. NOTE: This will only have parts of it, whole version will come soon. Bad Characters 54.' Cameroon'- By far, I have put him on the worst ranked character. Despite that his Thunderbolt Shot can slow down his opponent's speed and making the player unable to jump, usually it is very hard for Cameroon to take further advantage after electrocuting his opponent, when soon enough the player is back to normal, and still, the shot is very easy to counter. 53.' South Korea'- He's better than Cameroon, but only just. Why? Because unlike Cameroon's power, his powershot can force the opponent backwards towards their own goal, giving South Korea a better chance to score a goal from his power shot. So that's why, though it's easy to counter. 52.' USA'- He's terrible as well, with a power shot that is very easy to block. However, the ball goes forward during the shot before shooting, making it better. 51.' Colombia'- A very horrible character and for his position!!!. His power shots can easily go into the goal if you are very close to it by using a simple defection. Even if you are not, you will be even taller and it's even harder for Colombia to score a goal. Still, it's very easy to be countered. 50.' Russia'- His power shot is not that effective unless his opponent is facing sideways. And it's not too hard to counter anyway. 49.' Valentine'- His shot is easy to counter, and even if you don't, that Jack-in-the-box is a more effective defender than the character itself, unless you kick it into the goal. 48. Canada- He's a useless character, because that power shot is not so effective. In fact, if Canada's opponent is a snowman, it's a better situation for the opponent because it's a better defender. 47.' Japan'- This guy, although he has five lines, only one can go in. But, it's by chance. Sometimes the ball goes too far and hits the top of the goal and misses. sometimes the ball goes too short and isn't close from hitting the goal. The shot is also easily deflected. Not that good Characters 46. Italy- His power shot is so easily countered, making him a not that good character, but he's very helpful to unlock China and Canada (even though they aren't good) 45. Poland- The spikes look nice, but the powershot is easy to counter attack. Even if you don't you still have good chances to score becuase you have a chance of scoring from the air! 44. Mexico- Mexico's powershot is too easy to counter. Even if you don't, he jumps rarely. 43. Portugal- His powershot can be an own goal for him just by a simple deflection, and if the powershot is too close to the opponent's ball, it will disappear and must hurry up to his own area or its own goal. 42. Israel- His cross shot is good, because if not countered, it can cause big problems for the opponent. But the hammer shot is terrible. Just like Portugal's power shot, a simple, accurate deflection results in an own goal. 41. Turkey- An easy countered shot, but the water makes it better by blocking one's view of the ball. Also the effects of getting hit are good for Turkey. 40. Sweden- '''His power shot is awesome, as the ship and the cannonballs are quite good. But sometimes, if deflected properly, it can be an own goal. However, sometimes it doesnt happen, but still, Sweden gets a low ranking. 39. '''Super Saiyan- Brazil + Italy = Super Saiyan. The angle that it shoots makes it good, but the fact it is a giant ball makes it easy to counter, but when not countered, it is quite good for Super Saiyan, earning 39th place. OK Characters 38. Netherlands- An easy countered shot, but the effect of the Power shot gives it a higher rank. Sometimes it is impossible to block it. 37. Nigeria- Tornado Shot, a nice shot easy to counter, but usually the opponent doesn't counter, and the effect is good for Nigeria. 36. Devil- An easy shot to counter, but the effect makes it better. 35. Romania-His air shot is ok, but the main problem is that after the effect is done, there is not enough time for Romania to score a goal. The ground shot is better, but it's also time consuming. His counter shot is bad. Deflect it and it will be an own goal for Romania. Romania is a character that wastes time, so be careful when playing against him, especially down on goals. 34. People's Republic of China 33. Egypt 32. Z''' 31. '''Chile 30. Denmark Good Characters 29. Saudi Arabia 28. Brazil 27. South Africa 26. France 25. Hong Kong 24. Kepler 22B 23. Greece 22. Singapore Better Characters 21. Switzerland 20. Spain- Now Spain is 20th, but I don't really get him to a high position because the truth is, it's not that hard to deflect Spain's shot, that is, if you are good at doing it. Try to play Spain many times, and are you convinced? However, sometimes, it can be very good, especially for beginners. 19. Cyborg 18. United Kingdom- Until I got better characters, United Kingdom was my favourite character. His power shot is mighty, and is good for wasting power shots. But it is only limited for a small amount of space, so I can't say that he's one of the Top 10. 17.' Pluto'- He is an awesome character, with his air shot and his counter attack being useful, and it is hard for the opponent to stop. But his ground shot is terrible, and so that if it's blocked, it's hard to get a goal. Also, his power shot face does look scary. 16. Argentina- Argentina's Dragon shot is good, because the opponent usually gets fooled and jumps too early. However, sometimes if the opponent blocks it, it is very hard for Argentina to score a goal. Still, he's quite a great character. 15. Belgium 14. Croatia 13. Hungary 12. Uruguay 11. Ireland The Best- Top 10!! 10. Mon-K 9. Australia 8. Thailand 7. Asura 6''. ''Ecuador 5. Luxembourg 4. New Zealand 3. Germany 2. Austria 1. India (not finished-still need descriptions and mark out of 100%) Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:Captain Chess